The Original
Were you looking for Dipsy, Dipsy V2 or Prototype Dipsy? Main= The Original is an antagonist in ''Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Game''. Appearance The Original is a heavily vandalized prototype, and was the very first animatronic built for Tubbyland Entertainment. It seems to be missing half of its right leg, its right foot, and its left hand, as well as missing all suit on its messed up arms, hand, foot, and head. There are holes on the remaining pieces of suit. Its head has sharp teeth for its endoskeleton, on top of it is a cow hat similar to the one the original Dipsy from the show wears. Three other heads from the V2 generation have been connected to its arms. On the elbow for its right arm is a Tinky Winky V2 head without a suit cover for his upper head, and to its left is the two arm segments connected to the shoulder, with Po V2's completely intact head on the end of the upper arm segment and Laa-Laa V2's head on the end of the lower segment, missing the suit cover for her jaw. When the Original is about to run, Po V2's head gains normal eyes, the Original and Tinky Winky V2's head gain milky eyes, and Laa-Laa V2's head gains black eyes. In the office, the Original still has milky eyes while the three heads all have black eyes. In the title screen, the Original has black eyes and Tinky's head has white eyes, and the other two heads do not show their eyes. Behavior The Original starts in the Main Area, and stays in that camera until Night 3, when he will start moving to the middle of the room to run to your office. He can enter through the left door, and if it's open, then he will enter the office, merely making a small static sound and blocking a large part of the screen, leaving after a small moment. If it is closed, however, he will bang on the door heavily, draining 50 of your power, so it is beneficial to let him in. Trivia * As heard in a phone call, the Original was supposed to be a Dipsy animatronic. The cow skin hat it wears matches the one the Dipsy from the show wears, and like Dipsy from the first game, he can drain power and activates on the third night. * Strangely, the Original has sharp triangular teeth in his endoskeleton head, while all other endoskeletons have simple cube teeth. * The only V2 head the Original doesn't have is Dipsy V2's head, as it is in the office. * The Original can run like Prototype Laa-Laa can, but it has slower and deeper steps and knocking. * There was once a smoother animation for the Original appearing in the office, but it was scrapped due to many transparent frames, causing the game to crash. **In that animation, the Original had his eyes black instead of milky. |-|Gallery= Original main area a.png|The Original in the Main Area. Original main area b.png|The Original about to run to the office. Original appear.gif|The animation of the Original appearing in the office. Title a-0.png|The Original in the title screen, looking forward. Title b.png|The Original in the title screen, looking to the top left. Title c.png|The Original in the title screen, looking to the bottom left. Title d.png|The Original in the title screen, looking to the top right. Title e.png|The Original in the title screen, looking to the bottom right. 3-0.png|The Original from the teaser. Original full body.png|The Original full body image. M'tubby.png|An image of the Original from Critolious's DeviantArt. M'tubby. This looks familiar.png|An image of the Original from Critolious's Deviantart. This seems familiar... Original Old appear.gif|A scrapped animation of Original appearing in the Office. What you dont see cant kill you.gif|An animation of Original running to the office from Critolious's DeviantArt. File:Recording 024 subject-employee5|A strange video of the Original, with a distorted voice. This was apparently a scrapped cutscene for the game. |-|Audio= Category:Characters Category:Tubbybots Category:Males Category:Prototypes Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland 3 : The End Game